1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube kite for kite-surfing in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
Kite-surfing is enjoying increasing popularity. In addition to the surfer's individual skills, what is increasingly gaining importance is the geometry of the tube kite. The geometry is essentially determined by the profile of the tube kite, i.e., by the cut, an inflatable hose—“tube”—in a leading edge, the number and arrangement of ribs that are inflatable or in the form of a solid material for stabilization, and by the number and arrangement of tug lines leading to the surfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known solution of a tube kite is disclosed in DE 101 62 859C1. The tube kite includes four tug lines, i.e., two front lines and two back lines. The front lines are combined in the range of a bar. The combination of the front lines extends through the bar and is releasably secured to a surfer's trapeze. The two back lines act as steering lines and are secured to end portions of the bar for steering the tube kite. In order to bring the tube kite to a controlled crash and in order to facilitate the launch, a safety line is provided that attaches between the front lines on a leading edge and also leads to the surfer. In the flight phase, the safety line is relieved of load.
It is a drawback of this solution that the geometry of the tube kite may undergo changes during the flight phase, e.g., owing to incident gusts of wind or upon actuation of the back lines, so as to result in a drop of performance.